Kisses of the Sun
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: This is a newer edition of the story, a repost. The war has hardened and damaged some of it's finest heroes. Will a house full of vampires be able to help heal them? Alice knows all the players, but will they show themselves? Many pairings in this story!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy the new version of the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**NOTE: This story has been edited AND is no longer a prequel but will be the whole story sorry for any confusion this may cause**

Edward closed his eyes slowly as he basked in the warmth of the sunlight far from where any humans would be and so uncaring about his 'reaction' to the sunlight. He breathed deeply, taking all the unique scents of the forest in at one breath. He smiled softly feeling more at peace than now then he had in weeks. It had gotten to the point where even Carlisle and Esme were taking him aside to ask him if he was alright. He assured them he was, but he knew well enough that he wasn't, something was wrong. Something was coming.

His family seemed to understand what he was going though. Alice kept giving him happy but anxious looks. When he had tried to pry into her mind it had been a storm with so many thoughts, feelings, and possibilities that it was too difficult to get a clear view of what she was thinking, in particular about him.

Alice was at the house and smiled sadly; Edward was on his way back from his little 'meditation'. She hoped that when his true mate came along that he would prevent Edward from feeling so strongly about everything. She hoped that he would be able to show Edward that her older brother didn't always have to be the strong one. She smiled softly as she tried to imagine his mate again, she gasped when she was suddenly struck by a powerful vision. She grinned madly, knowing that what she had just seen would make her 'father' very happy and so dashed off to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle smiled as he was about to put the last finishing touch on his bonsai tree, he had just one…little…trim…left. Unfortunately for the defenseless little Asian tree Alice chose that very second to burst into the study causing a startled Carlisle to cut off half of the tree. He looked down at the tree perplexed as if wondering what had happened when he realized Alice was speaking to him "Do we have any owl treats?" She asked with an almost manic look in her eyes.

He looked at her curiously for a minute, he was very used to all of his children's quirks after all, and then he realized why she had asked when a large barn owl tapped on his study window. He gave her an exasperated look as he went and let the bird in. He took the missive from the bird's leg he read it quietly as Alice cooed to the owl. "It seems we'll be having visitors." He remarked happy excitement clear in his amber eyes.

In the Headmistress's office quiet voices were being exchanged. "Harry are you quite sure you want to do this? The Wizarding world is of course grateful for everything you've done, are you sure you won't stay?" Harry shook his head, his decision long ago made along with the important people who were left in his life. Draco, Remus, and Severus were all that was left of his once little 'family' Ron had fallen in the final battle and Hermione had soon followed. Everyone else was simply trying to move on for their lives, something he couldn't bear to see.

He sighed at the brief flashback of painful memories and said "Forgive me headmistress, but I just can't stay here any longer." The men behind him nodded, they too no longer felt as if they belonged in the world and castle they had once called home. The recent war had corrupted the place they had once loved, filling its hallowed halls with voices and screams of those who had fallen.

"Very well my boy." McGonagall said as she turned, a lone tear going down her cheek knowing that the boy she had once seen as a grandson was no more. The War had killed him as surely as it had killed his friends and his innocence. She was proud of him of course, but the war had changed him in ways that might never be fixed.

Back in Forks a 'family discussion' was taking place in the Cullen household. "So these…wizards are coming here to crash?" Emmett asked as he looked at his adoptive father, curious more than anything about their expected guests.

Carlisle smiled, unable to keep the expectant sparkle out of his eyes. "Yes, there was a recent war over in Britain and a friend of mine was heavily involved. Now that the war is over he and his companions no longer feel at peace there and wanted a change of scenery. I told them are home is always open."

Alice giggled, she had already seen hints of the outcome of this, and said "As if there isn't any room for them." She sighed happily "And they're going to be so much fun!"

Rosalie cast Alice a strange look as she then shook her pretty blond hair as if dusting the annoyance away. She was fine with these…Wizards coming over, but she hoped they wouldn't be _too _annoying.

Edward quietly stood aback from them. He wasn't sure if he would like these strangers, and he was also wary of any change they might bring. He sighed and left, intending to go back to his beloved music room and clear his mind. It seemed that his Piano was the only thing that could settle the restless feeling in him. Unbeknownst to him however amber eyes were watching him from a distance. The look they held was filled with reluctant concern mixed with irritation before the figure huffed and vanished back into the woods.

Several nights later the expected guests arrived, much to the joy of the Cullen Patriarch. "Severus! It's so good to see you again!" Carlisle welcomed warmly as he opened the door to see his long awaited…partner.

Severus Snape answered with an amused scowl before saying "Good to see you too." His voice was hoarse from Nagini's attack and with a small smile added "And thank you for taking us in on such short notice, I'm afraid none of us really had anywhere else to go."

Carlisle laughed fully and said "Of course! You know you're always welcome here Severus." He looked over Severus with familiar eyes and then looked back up at his 'Sev' the war had really changed his lover. He knew that Esme and himself would be all too happy to help Severus put the war behind him.

Severus seemed to remember himself as he did a similar look over of Carlisle and pulled back when he noticed he was only mere inches away from the other "Forgive me; these are my companions Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter."

Carlisle looked upon the men, Draco and Harry seemed so young to already have the shadows of war in their faces, and Lupin was looking rough around the edges. It was obvious that the end of the war had helped to start erasing the lines of stress that marked his face. Carlisle hoped that the peace his home offered would help their healing. "Pleasure to meet you all." Carlisle said charmingly.

He let in his house guests and paused as Remus passed him "Strange…" He murmured. Remus turned and looked at him curiously "Oh forgive me… I've just never met a werewolf that smelled like that before. It's…not as unpleasant as we are used to."

Remus seemed even more confused for a moment before he laughed softly "That is because I am both a werewolf and a wizard." Carlisle thought this over and then nodded smiling softly.

Harry and Draco remained silent during the exchanges and instead watched them. They were soon escorted to a seat on the plush white couch by the warm and welcoming Esme. It was clear to the two how easily she and Carlisle got along together, though from their interactions with Severus it was obvious that they were, very, well acquainted indeed. That was an amusing thought to the two young men.

Harry looked around the house quietly he liked the peaceful feeling that seemed to come from the very walls themselves. He sank back into the couch, unwilling to disturb the calm that was flooding him at that moment. He narrowed his eyes when he realized the peaceful feeling wasn't coming from the house's décor but from a person within the house.

He looked over the host of vampires carefully; he dismissed the largest one, then the one with the blonde hair. He paused at the pixie shaped one but dismissed her as well when he looked into her eyes and saw that her talents were elsewhere. No, the feeling was coming from the vampire who stood at her side.

His eyes were dark and his pose seemed tense, his hair was wild but combed back against his head as if he was trying to control himself through his hair. Their eyes locked and the vampire gave Harry a slight smile, as if apologizing for forcing the feelings onto Harry. Harry looked at the vampire with amusement and gave an imperceptible shake of his head, no, he did not mind the feeling at all.

Jasper was at once struck by the beautiful ebony haired and green eyed wizard. His attention was drawn to the young man and as an empath he couldn't ignore those dark emotions floating around him. His eyes had dark shadows showing how haunted he was from his experience in the war. Jasper understood those shadows too well, having experienced them himself.

Jasper suddenly realized the intensity of his interest and cast an almost guilty look at Alice for his emotions. The look on her face however, led him to believe that this was not unexpected. She had a knowing smile that was brightened by amusement. She had told them the visitors would be fun.

Alice giggled silently as she looked over the people gathered in her home. Harry and Draco sat on a loveseat, Harry sneaking silent wary glances around, so used as he was to looking for danger. Draco meanwhile looked around the house with aloof approval in his eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie were standing behind the second couch which was inhabited by Carlisle, Severus, and Esme. Who were talking how this arrangement would work out and how long it would last. Severus was saying a year at most for them to figure out what they were doing, Esme and Carlisle kept insisting forever.

She giggled; Esme and Carlisle would get their way by the end of the year if her visions were right. She sighed as she looked over at Edward who was hanging back in the shadows and to Remus who was seated in the single chair. She shook her head; her gift told her that they would heal. She only wished that for their sakes it could happen sooner.

Severus looked in amusement at Carlisle and Esme nothing had changed over the years that they had been apart. They were very mature when dealing with their 'children' but utterly needy when it came to their lover. He smiled softly at them; he had missed them very much and knew that as soon as Draco, Harry, and Remus were settled he would make his home here for as long as he could.

Carlisle saw Severus glance around the room and was shocked to remember that there were other guests in the house. He jumped to his feet at inhuman speed. "Oh how completely crass of me, I forgot to introduce everyone!"

He turned to the two groups and started the introductions "My name is Carlisle welcome to my home, this is my partner and wife Esme, and our children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. " The vampires gave little nods (or frantic waving in Alice's case) at their name.

Severus returned the favor. "These are my companions and close friends Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin, I myself am Severus Snape." They nodded at their introductions and soon everyone began to relax as the ice was broken.

Alice giggled and smiled slyly to herself, yes the house was going to become very interesting. As soon as all the players in the game were present of course.

Hope you all are enjoying the story! Sorry for all the confusion that I have caused but I promise it's for the better. (In my opinion anyways) Please continue to enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my work and I hope that it makes you smile!

**NOTE: This story has been edited AND is no longer a prequel but will be the whole story sorry for any confusion this may cause**

It was getting late and Severus was finding it hard to resist his lovers much longer. He leaned in and murmured to Carlisle that it was time for them all to rest. He nibbled on Carlisle's ear softly, silently telling the ancient vampire that there would be a reward for following the subtle command.

Esme crept up on Carlisle's other side; she had missed her lover as well and agreed "Yes…I think we should all go to bed."

Carlisle felt his resolve melting "Y-yes of course…" he murmured, his eyes glowing with need.

"I think that it might be best if our guests were escorted to their rooms to rest." Carlisle announced trying his best to remain as cool as usual, but the smirks of his children told him that it was useless. It was after all, difficult, to hide much from vampires.

Jasper smiled as he volunteered to show Harry to his room. He just happened to choose the room closest to his own "I'm right next door if you need anything." He paused as if he wanted to add something, then thought better of it and instead said "Good night Harry."

Harry nodded to the vampire, still wary of him and his ability to control emotions. He gave a small hesitant smile back as he entered his room and close the door, casting a ward on it out of habit. He was drained and made his way to the unfamiliar bed, barely managing to change into his night clothes as he drifted off to sleep. It would be later that night that Harry realized he never had cast a silencing spell.

"Here you go, it's all yours." Emmett said proudly as he showed Draco his room. Edward had managed to slip away again and Alice insisted on showing Remus to his room. Carlisle and Esme escorted Severus straight to their bedroom and so Emmett and Rosalie were left to show Draco where he would be staying.

Draco looked over the room and nodded, it was acceptable. Of course this house had met his standards so far and he doubted it would fail them any time soon. Rosalie smiled, _at least he has taste_, she thought.

She looked over at Emmett who was acting remarkably like a puppy around Draco, even if he hadn't noticed it himself. She shook her head, he was a brainless oaf but that was part of his charm. She remembered Alice saying that the visitors would be 'fun' she wondered if this change in her partner was part of that.

Draco turned and gave a cool polite smile "Thank you very much" He murmured to both of them, giving them an added "Goodnight" Before he closed the door believing their conversation to be done.

Emmett just stood there looking at it as if confused for a moment before he was dragged off by Rosalie "Come one you big brute." She muttered rolling her eyes indulgently. She knew that Alice was right; things were going to get very interesting around here.

Alice bounced excitedly "Here's your room Remus!" She of course had made sure he had the closest on to her, not that he would think anything of that for a while yet. She briefly wondered to herself why she always picked the difficult ones before focusing her attention back to Remus.

Remus smiled at the bouncing girl "Thank you." He said kindly as he entered and began to unpack. Alice watched from the door way before going to her own room. Her mind was distracted by all of the paths that were unfolding that she missed the vision that came to warn her of an event later in the night.

Severus moaned as both Esme and Carlisle pounced on him as soon as they were in the bed "Ahhh you two…." He muttered moaning indulgently as his clothing was stripped from him at the speed of light. His response was husky laughter as Carlisle crawled up his body and claimed his mouth as Esme moved to the lower parts of his body.

"You've not touched anyone since you came last?" Esme asked as she looked over his body noticing sadly all of the new scars that were on his form. They only made him more attractive to her, reminding her how delicate this determined man could be. She leaned down and kissed several of the newer ones, wishing she had been there to protect him.

Carlisle too had noticed how battered his lover had become and bared his fangs "I can't stand this anymore, the war is over and you are out of danger…please…let us change you?" His demanded ended at a plea. He usually saw 'the change' only as a last resort; however the calm collected doctor lost his control at the sight of his lover's scars.

Severus stilled as he looked up with dark eyes at Carlisle his husky voice reminded them of the damage he had suffered. "I will willingly join…but I ask not tonight. I don't think I could handle the change while my body was still in pain from the war…"

This soothed his two lovers and Carlisle smiled warmly and said "Well then..." He ground their hips together and Esme gave them each kisses as she slipped whatever remaining clothes there were off. "We are together again…that's all that matters."

Since the three had the most secluded room in the house to themselves and were very much engrossed with each other they would not find out until the sun had fully what had taken place that night. It might have been for the best that they weren't there to prevent it from happening.

Jasper blinked curiously at the ceiling, he had fallen into a daze since vampires didn't need to sleep. He sat up on his couch and looked around the room as if it held the answers for why he was suddenly so on edge. He concentrated on the emotions coursing through him and realized that _he _was feeling on edge because _someone else _in the house was filled with terror and panic.

He heard the muted whimpers that were starting to escalate into frantic screams. In a flash he was out of his rooms and in front of Harry's door. Behind which was the reason for both the screams he was hearing and the terror he was feeling.

Harry was screaming into his pillow as his sheets tangled around him blood was coursing from his wrists where he had been digging his nails in as if he were trying to scratch away something . The sheets were wrapping around him their pure white becoming tainted with red as Harry tangled himself further into them. Instinctively he bit down on them to quiet his screams, but he had already gained attention.

Jasper had moved to open the door when the unmistakable scent of blood hit his nose. He immediately stopped breathing and covered his nose out of reflex. He could feel Harry's emotional turmoil happening just behind that door. However, he already knew his restraint was fraying and that he would have to get someone stronger to help.

Edward appeared at his side, concern on his face "What happened? You're thoughts were almost screaming at me." Jasper with his hands still over his nose pointed to Harry's room. Emmett and Rosalie had also appeared along with Alice. The screams had gotten their attention shortly after they had attracted Jasper. The vampires noticed Jasper's distress and scented the blood that was causing it.

Edward opened the door after making sure that Emmett had a good hold of Jasper. He pushed it opened and had to stop breathing at the sight that met his eyes. Harry's shredded arms and bloodied sheets. The vampires took a collective step backwards, knowing they were not strong enough to handle this amount of blood.

"Get the bloody hell out of my way!" An aristocratic voice shouted at the stunned vampires. They turned at one to see a miraculously immaculate Draco Malfoy storm past them. He launched himself at Harry's form grabbing his arms and forcibly holding them above his head. He pinned Harry down so that he would stop moving and snarled "Isn't one of you a Doctor? Go get some bandages!" Edward scanned the thoughts of Esme and Carlisle, for some reason the wizards were hard for him to read. He went and got the bandages himself knowing that now was not the best time to get them.

Jasper watched in muted horror as Harry was so brutally restrained to keep him from hurting himself. Jasper tried to close his eyes and focus on calm emotions to help Harry, but his own inward panic made it impossible. Not even a second later Edward handed the bandages to Draco. The vampires stood at the edge of the room. They didn't want to turn their backs on the dilemma; however they were struggling from the smell of freshly spilt blood.

Draco hurriedly bandaged Harry, bandaging it so his bloody wrists were covered but also that his hands and fingers were fisted under the bandages so that he couldn't hurt himself anymore. Draco sighed as he wiped away Harry's sweaty bangs "Harry? Harry? Can you wake up for me?" He murmured trying to keep low and soothing. Harry gave a little whimper and twisted away from him, the nightmare still had him within its grasp, but Harry had exaughsted himself to the point where he was no longer dangerous.

Jasper narrowed his eyes as he watched Draco interact with Harry, they seemed something closer than friends and Jasper was surprised to find he wasn't comfortable with that. He wondered at that before his mind flashed a picture of him using his cool hands on Harry. It was him stroking against Harry's feverish forehead, and using his gift of empathy to soothe the young man. He shook his head; the smell of blood was still in the air. All of their eyes were burning from the scent and he didn't trust himself near Harry in this state.

Edward was looking at Jasper in interest, he could easily read Jasper's jealousy but also his confusion. He was then distracted by Alice's thoughts he turned to her and said firmly "It's not your fault Alice, you can't possibly see everything."

Alice looked up at him with what would be teary eyes and said "But I did see this…I just…I guess I didn't realize it was a vision or…" She shook her head looking down in shame, realizing she couldn't stop everything from happening with her gift.

Edward smiled at his sister and gently gathered her in his arms "Don't worry…see everything will be fine." He cast a look to the forms on the bed, wondering if there was any hope that the statement would be true.

Draco looked down at Harry knowing that there was nothing more he could do for his friend; they had found out that trying to wake him would be useless. That had proven to be too hard on Harry's mind to go from his tortured dream reality to the real world. He started having the nightmares even while he was awake. So they were advised to make sure he was as safe as possibly during them, but not to wake him.

Remus appeared in the doorway and hurried to Harry's side "How long?"

Draco shook his head "I don't know…when I came in he had damaged his wrists again and was screaming…so I would say a few hours? Probably as soon as he went to sleep." Draco sighed heavily "This has been his first in a while."

Remus was grim as he said said "I fear it wasn't, Harry has taken to casting silencing charms on his rooms and healing himself in the mornings." He saw the look Draco was giving him and said softly "He begged me not to tell."

Draco sat back, knowing Harry would not be moving at least until morning "Severus won't be happy when he finds out…he really thought that Harry was getting better."

The two wizards looked down at their friend and comrade and pulled away, taking away the bloody sheets and tucking him in with the one's that had only a small amount or none on them. "Burn those." Edward murmured to them. The wizards only then became aware of their surroundings for the first time and noticed that all the vampires who seemed very uncomfortable. Remus nodded and took them to the backyard to burn.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed as he looked over the vampires "Where is your bloody doctor vampire? And where the hell is Severus?!" His fear for Harry coming out as anger to those around him, he blamed everyone and himself for not realizing what Harry had been doing sooner.

Edward came to his side and gave him a pointed look "They were rather…indisposed…at the time." Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously before he stormed off gracefully to his room. It was clear to all that he would have words with Severus in the morning.

Rosalie noticed how Emmett looked longingly off at Draco. She shook her head, he wasn't even aware that he was falling, that soon they would be having a 'talk'. She wanted to save him all those years ago, and while they loved each other deeply she knew that they weren't _in love _with each other. She was startled when she felt a hand on her own and looked into Alice's eyes. "I have something to tell you." Her sister said with hushed excitement.

Hope you all are enjoying the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my work and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

When Emmett returned to the room he shared with Rosalie, he felt as though he had stepped into a War Zone. Her makeup and clothing were spread out all over the floor and their beds; he sighed as he watched her change from outfit to outfit and shook his head in amusement "You know you look great in all of them." He wondered to himself what the occasion was.

Rosalie was currently modeling a ruffled red dress that looked as though it was meant for dancing the Tango in and she smiled smugly at his words and said "I know but really you can never be too perfect. It has to say 'I'm available but expensive and I want lots of courting gifts'."

Emmett cleared off his bed and flopped down, wincing as he heard something break underneath him. He pulled out one of the many stiletto heels that Rosalie owned then looked up to see if she had noticed. When she gave no sign that she had he quickly stashed it under his bed, wondering if he could buy a replacement before she noticed.

Rosalie turned to him and said "I think a dress is a little too formal…maybe just a skirt and a nice top?" She gave a dramatic turn in the dress as if to show off how overdressed it was.

Emmett, who was well rehearsed in this routine merely, nodded his head "Of course." He said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said "Well not all of us are so easy, and you should be asking me tips on how to woo your little blond wizard."

If he could have Emmett would have blushed "I dunno what you're talking about Rose." He murmured watching her with consideration. Rosalie could be a drama queen…okay she _was_ a drama queen and was pretty proud of it, but her insight was always right on. Finally Rosalie decided on a red ruffle skirt that brushed the tops of her knees, black heels that were trimmed in lace, an almost shear black top that came off of her shoulders.

She then put the outfit away and got into her more casual clothes of jeans and a well fitting cashmere sweater. "Now …obviously the little blond has good taste, I mean just look at his hair and the way he dresses! It's very lucky for you that you have me here or you would never stand a chance."

Emmett sighed still wondering where this was all coming from. He was happy with Rosalie…but Alice was saying there would be a lot of changes. He was just interested in the prissy little blond. He wondered what his hair would look like if it wasn't perfectly styles, what his expression would be when he wasn't on guard, and how he would look in tousled sheets after a long night of sex. He was just curious…really.

It was well past dawn when something occurred to Emmett "Wait…why were you bringing this up and getting all dolled up Rose?" Rosalie gave a cat like smile as Alice bounced in the room

"Because I told her that someone very…special, would be coming by soon and that things would work out good for her with him."Alice chirped. She looked at Emmett who did not seem pleased and said "Oh don't think you get left out! You'll just have to work a bit…"

Emmett rolled his eyes "It just seems like a lot of changes Alice..." At the pixie like vampires look he quickly defended himself "I'm not saying that I doubt you or anything…I'm just saying that it seems like a stretch okay?"

It was late into the morning as everyone met around the kitchen table. Esme was bouncing around the kitchen making a breakfast that was roughly the size of one of Molly Weasley's breakfasts without nearly as many mouths to feed. Draco's glares at Snape were ignored while Remus allowed the man to enjoy one cup of coffee before murmuring "Harry had another night terror last night"

Snape's head jerked up at this and he said sharply "Why wasn't I alerted to this?" His tone was cold and made it clear that he was not pleased by this news. His face remained emotionless, but there was a flash of disappointment in his eyes. He really thought that Harry was getting better.

Edward cleared his throat and he added "You were a little…indisposed at the time." He didn't look at either Carlisle or Esme as he said this.

Severus gave a little shake of his head "I should have checked on him before going to sleep…"

Draco was quick to jump in "Of course you should have! He nearly tore his wrists off last night! And Remus says that he thinks Harry has been using silencing charms on his rooms so that he won't bother us!"

Draco got up to storm away and ran directly into the one they had been talking about. Harry had just woken up to find his wrists and hands bandaged, he had sighed sadly knowing what that meant and came down the stairs, ready to apologize for inconveniencing everyone. He would have fallen to the ground from Draco's force if strong arms hadn't caught him in time.

He looked up shyly into the burning eyes of Jasper; he blushed and looked towards the rest of the group. "Sorry…about last night I didn't mean to disturb you all." He said softly as held his hands forward, silently asking Draco to remove the bindings on his hands so that he could use them again.

Carlisle looked at the bandages and recognized the way they were bound and knew what it was for "I'm a doctor…would you like me to take a look at them." Draco glared at him and snorted as he pulled the bandages away and revealed healed skin, though there were several, some from last night and some much older.

"He's fine thank you." Draco said sharply. Still too angry to forgive the man for 'distracting' Severus last night and not being in his capacity as a doctor when he was needed.

Harry smiled and said "Don't get angry Draco; this happens a lot people shouldn't have to direct their lives around a few bad dreams."

He realized this was the wrong thing to say when Draco turned livid silver eyes to Harry "A. Few. Bad. Dreams?" He hissed, he moved to speak at Harry when he felt Remus's hand on his shoulder holding him back

Remus looked sadly at Harry as he said "It's really not a problem, we're all recovering from the war." The room went silent at this and remained so as breakfast was awkwardly resumed.

Alice was sitting next to Remus as she smiled with a knowing look in her eyes "Still recovering?"

Remus looked at her with consideration before saying "People spend their lives healing themselves of the scars from their pasts." She smiled and put more food on his plate, making him grimace "I'm not an invalid." She merely laughed and said "No you're just not eating."

Severus looked over at Harry "Are you really okay?" Harry nodded quickly "Don't worry Sev; I can take care of it." Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, meaning he'd talk to him later about how he 'took care of it' since breakfast was not the time or place to discuss such things.

Jasper had been watching Harry in slight fascination; unlike so many people he wore his emotions openly. He displayed exactly what he was feeling at any given time. Jasper shook his head and sat down next to him taking a deep breath he encouraged happy feelings in Harry to grow and Harry gave him an amused look. Jasper merely shrugged; trying to ease his guilt of not being able to help Harry the night before.

Everyone had migrated into the living room Carlisle and Severus was setting up a game of Wizarding chess, the moving figures marveled Carlisle. Severus smirked as they began the game, their feet not entirely appropriate under the table.

Remus ignored the obvious innuendos and asked to play the victor Esme was dispersing snacks, Emmett had crashed in front of the T.V so that he wouldn't miss his game. Rosalie was gushing with Alice over the latest fashion magazines. Both were plotting makeovers for the wizards before the start of the school year. Edward had retreated to his room to listen to his music and Draco was soon dragged into the fashion debates with Alice and Rosalie.

Harry looked a little lost as everyone became settled in the room. He looked out the window and saw that the rain seemed to have let up. From what Severus told him about Forks this was a rare occurrence. He summoned a cloak and slipped it on before giving a polite wave to everyone as he stepped out for some fresh air.

Severus saw Harry leave and knew that this was as good a chance as he'd get to talk to the young hero about his nightmares. He stood and gave his seat to Remus "I'm going to go talk to him." He saw that Carlisle was feeling guilty because he prevented Severus from helping the night before. Severus smiled and briefly caressed his fingers against Carlisle's cheek "I'll be back soon." Esme came with his cloak and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before stepping out the door.

Harry hadn't gone far from the house, he didn't want to get lost and cause more concern for everyone. He just needed some space and some fresh air. He was sitting on a park bench that was around the Cullen property and heard the door close. He didn't need to guess who had followed him out. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath of air, knowing that this conversation would not be pleasant.

Severus spotted Harry and made his way over to him. He sat down on the bench and said nothing for a minute before he said "Harry…these night terrors are expected from what you experienced in the war. However…if you ever want to be rid of them then you can't hide them. You have to allow yourself to work through them."

Severus was working to keep his voice as neutral as possible. In truth he was furious at the boy, wanting to berate him as he did in potions and tell him to stop being an idiot. That his parents would be unhappy if they knew what the boy was doing to himself. However, he knew that would only cause Harry to hide himself even more, setting back his recovery even further.

Harry noticed the restraint that Severus was showing and acknowledged it. "Alright…I still don't want to wake everyone when I have them though." He thought for a minute and said "I'll make a charm that alerts Draco, Remus or you when I have them." He looked up at Severus and his eyes asked silently if that was acceptable.

Severus knew that it was a blow to the prideful boy to admit that he would need someone to help him through what had happened during the war and Severus nodded. He wished that Harry could have someone like he did. He knew that he could heal from the war because now he had a chance to live with his lovers like he had wanted for years. Harry had no one, no goal and no 'reward' for his recovery.

They sat out for a little while before the mist around them started to form actual drops and they thought it would be best to head in for the night. Amber eyes watching in the shadows seemed to contemplate them as they walked away before disappearing once more.

Hope you guys are really enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading my work! I hope it continues to make you smile!

Several weeks had passed since the heroes had come to stay at the Cullen home. Things were slowly getting settled into a rhythm as they learned to live with each other with only a few bumps along the way.

Harry had developed the charm as promised since he was no longer hiding his terrors whoever managed to make it to his room was able to prevent Harry from hurting himself. Another benefit was that they had been recording information about the night terrors. After making sure Harry was unable to lash out at himself they would take note of the time and the duration of the terror. Severus then compiled all the information into a spreadsheet and was able to track Harry's progress.

Severus was looking over that spreadsheet now and shook his head. Harry was not getting better, if anything he was getting worse, the night terrors would last for longer amounts of time every other night and he was starting to inflict damage on himself before they were even able to reach him. Severus reminded himself that Carlisle often said that things had to get worse before they got better. He could only hope that this was the case.

It was a quiet afternoon with the rain pleasantly beating against the windows. Carlisle and Severus were in another game of Wizard's Chess, though neither was able to fully focus on the game with the distracting came of footsy that was taking place under the table. Harry was reading a book on the couch with Remus and Draco was seated going through his mail. Esme was once again making an abundance of snacks, Emmett was playing video games, and Rosalie and Alice were planning the 'Before School' Shopping trip.

Carlisle had insisted that Draco and Harry go to at least a year of High School to help them adjust after their horrific experiences during the war. Severus agreed with him, someone however had a different opinion.

"Why do you think we, or at least I can speak for myself, have any interest in going to a muggle school of all places when we are finally free from the war?!" Draco said with his legs and arms crossed defensively. He may have changed sides during the war but that in no way meant that he had developed a sudden overwhelming love for muggles.

Harry listened listlessly to the familiar argument but made no comment, something that worried several people in the room.

Remus was one of those concerned. The Harry Potter he knew and loved would have been voicing his opinion whether or not he knew much on the matter. Remus remembered fondly all the Order meetings Harry had spent yelling until his face was red that they could be doing more for the innocent people of the war. Remus wondered where that Harry had gone, and why they now only had his shade with him. He thought it might have to do with the night terrors and post traumatic stress, he hoped it wasn't anything more than that. He didn't think that Harry could handle much more.

Draco had noticed Harry's silence as well and it only added fuel to his fire. Harry had protected him and his family endlessly when they had changed sides. They hadn't grown close until after the war ended, but Harry's sense of Gryffindor honor never allowed him to do anything but protect is one time enemy. He had recognized Draco not as a friend or enemy, but a precious ally. The friendship that formed between them after was made even sweeter because of it. Now Draco knew that Harry needed time to heal after the war, and this time Draco was determined to be the protector and make sure that he got that time.

Draco looked up from this train of thought when a familiar owl entered using one of the small windows left open for air circulation. He raised a brow but took the letter and gave the owl a few treats. He read over the letter carefully before standing and going over to Severus's side. "My father has been acquitted of his crimes it seems…He would like to visit to make sure that I am settling in well." Draco looked up at Severus to see what the other man would say.

Severus in turn looked at Carlisle; he knew that his lovers thought of this as his home as well. He was still unused to the situation however and looked to his lover for confirmation. Carlisle just gave a loving smile and said "Severus of course he is welcome, he's your friend and also Draco's father, I couldn't very well separate a family could I?"

Draco said his thanks and then went to pen a reply. He noticed the smiles that were being exchanged between Esme, Carlisle and Severus right now. He had seen the warmth they held for each other and he was happy that his Godfather had finally found someone to give him that warmth. He looked away, his eyes downcast, as he wondered if someone would ever hold that warmth for him.

Alice the ever watchful smiled when she saw the look on Draco's face and narrowed her eyes when she saw that Emmett was also watching. Emmett looked a little uncertain before he turned back to his video game. She sighed and rolled her eyes in a very good imitation of human frustration and went over to him, pinching his ear hard as she whispered harshly so the humans couldn't hear "Go talk to him!"

Emmett winced and nodded "Okay…" He said, he knew better than to argue with Alice after all. He shook his head and followed after Draco, he wouldn't deny that the slender blonde appealed to him, and it certainly seemed like Rosalie was getting excited over whoever was coming for her. He just didn't want to get his hopes up because he knew that Alice's predictions weren't always correct. People were constantly changing so were their futures. Still, he couldn't say that he didn't _want_ to talk to Draco and slowly made his way to Draco's side.

Draco finished writing his response and set the owl off, watching it until it faded into the distance. It was then that he noticed that he had some company with him on the couch. He looked up curiously at the large vampire who had settled down near him, Emmett, he believed his name was.

Emmett was already thinking that this was a mistake, Draco's face held no warmth for him and it seemed almost as if he was bothering the blond. He looked back at Alice who gave him a thumbs up and then looked back at Draco "Do you know when you're dad will be coming?" It wasn't the most riveting conversation, but he figured it was a start.

Draco thought before replying and said "I would say in about a week, he still has business to settle of course and packing as well." Draco didn't feel like talking about the fact that his father was probably moving his mother's body to the Malfoy crypt because she had been buried with the rest of the killed Death Eaters. He was brought back to focus when he saw that Emmett was looking at him expectantly. Like a puppy waiting for someone to play with them, Draco rolled his eyes and said "How about yourself?" He figured that chit chatting with the vampire wasn't he worst thing he could spend his time doing.

Edward meanwhile played endless melodies on his piano during this time. The guests unsettled him, as did Alice's predictions of more changes to come. He hit a wrong key and paused, becoming totally still as the foul note rang in the air. He was restless, something that didn't suit him. He once again blamed Alice and all of her incessant talking of changes to come, because of this he persistently felt as though eyes were watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt himself being stalked .He took a human like breath, a habit he had developed for clearing his mind, and resumed the song. He wondered if a hunting trip would help clear his mind.

Downstairs similar plans were being put into action. Carlisle had put the topic of the two boys going to high school aside for the time as he said "My children will be attending school…which means we will have to schedule a hunt so that everyone is well fed before the school year begins."

Draco heard this and turned his attention back to Emmett "Hunt? I thought that you didn't drink human blood." He was surprised when Emmett gave a laugh and wondered if he had missed something.

Emmett smiled at Draco "We drink animal blood to help us control our urges for human blood, it get's hard going to school surrounded by them if we don't fortify ourselves first."

Draco nodded, slightly astounded that vampires would go to high school like they had nothing better to do with their immortal time on earth. He shrugged and said nothing though he was slightly curious what type of animals Emmett liked to eat.

Carlisle smiled and turned to Alice "I think it might be best if we take turns, half of us going at a time so that some will be here…just in case." Alice nodded and began searching the future for the best hunting days.

Severus frowned when Carlisle said this and narrowed his eyes at his handsome partner "Why would you have to leave half of your clan here? I can assure you that we are capable of protecting your home while you are gone."

If Carlisle had the ability to blush he would have been doing so "We have plenty of time before school starts, we're in no rush…" He avoided the question until Severus reached forward and grabbed his chin, looking levelly into Carlisle's in human eyes demanding that Carlisle tell him the truth.

Esme came forward and gently rested her hands on Severus's shoulders "Please don't be offended…we just worry." She didn't want to add how incredibly fragile they all seemed with their mortal lives. She had seen over the years exactly how easy it was for humans to die, and though wizards were stronger than regular mortals it was just as easy to kill them.

Several days later Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were heading out to go hunting. As the strongest members of the clan they could control their thirst for longer periods of time while the others would wait closer until school started to go hunting with some of the stronger members, like Esme and Rosalie, to go along and make sure that everything was okay.

Carlisle kissed Severus and Esme as they prepared to head out. He then turned and looked at Emmett and Edward to see if they were ready. Emmett was bouncing on his heels obviously hoping for a large bear to wrestle with while Edward seemed a bit listless. Carlisle hoped that getting out and getting some fresh blood would help snap him out of this strange mood he seemed trapped in. They looked up at him, ready to go, and they said their goodbyes as they headed out into the wilderness.

The sun was setting and the air in the house was calm and peaceful. Remus was helping Harry to bed with Jasper nearby sending calming waves. Harry had grown used to the vampire sending good emotions into him, he hoped that he wouldn't always need them, but for the time being he realized it was for the best.

Draco and Rosalie were downstairs as Esme put away dinner and Severus helped. Rosalie was flipping though a fashion magazine listlessly and Draco was looking out the window wondering how long they would be out. Not that he was worried or anything, but merely concerned.

The quiet was interrupted when Alice, who had been reading a book, dropped it and it clattered loudly to the floor as she stared straight ahead. Esme came out of the kitchen a look of concern on her face as she asked "Alice…Alice what's wrong?"

Alice turned to look at her adopted mother, a strange mix of emotions on her face of horror, awe, and happiness. "Edward's going to meet his mate!" Her eyes widened and her expression turned to one of worry and concern "Edward's going to meet his mate…I think they might need some help restraining them."

Esme looked down at her daughter not understanding what she meant by that. Severus narrowed his eyes "Restrain whom?" concerned that he already knew the answer.

Out in the woods Emmett was growling as he wrestled with a bear, it was a good prize and he was enjoying every minute, holding back purposefully so that the fight could last longer. His thirst finally overcame him and he bit down moaning as the blood flowed into his mouth.

Carlisle watched in amusement, he had already eaten and he was keeping an eye out for any humans that might come across them. He watched as Edward took down a beautiful doe and calmed her before he bit down closing is eyes in silent pleasure as he fed. All the sudden Carlisle tensed when he sensed they were no longer alone. He could scent that it was a werewolf, but the scent was closer to Remus then to one of the Blacks. His sons also sensed their guest and finished their meal as they stood at attention.

Fenir had enjoyed watching his mate take down the deer. He thought it was very suiting to what he had learned of his mate so far. H stepped into the clearing, shirtless with a pair of worn jeans and no shoes. His long dark grey hair flowed down his back in a mix of tangles and knots with some twigs and leaves intermixed. He rubbed some of the dirt off his face and looked directly at Edward as he said, his amber eyes glowing "So…we meet at last."

Carlisle stepped forward and smiled politely "Excuse me…I'm Carlisle Cullen…is there something we can help you with?"

Fenir snorted at the man's polite tone "Yeah, you can get out of my way so that I can get a good look at my mate."

Edward put the doe aside and narrowed his eyes angrily, the most emotion he had expressed lately "Mate?!"

Hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your patience!

Edward's bronze eyes locked with the man a crossed from him who had just brazenly announced that he was his mate. He could hear the man's thoughts, but the fact that they confirmed his words meant very little. If someone was clever enough and knew about his power it would be possible for them to fool him. He knew all about the La Push werewolves and their imprinting, but during his stay Remus made it clear that not all werewolves were the same based upon how they became werewolves. Still the simple thought that this man would say such a thing and possibly mean it, made him raise and bare his hackles, baring his teeth he hissed crouched lowly.

Fenir smirked, glad to see such life in his mate, during his observation his mate had shown no real signs of passion or life, and for a werewolf like Fenir such traits were a requirement for a happy relationship. Fate and recognition be damned he knew what he wanted in a mate; he would have to just train this puppy up before he would truly be suitable.

Carlisle after establishing that the werewolf meant no immediate threat thought it would be best to continue this discussion at their home. He thought that the domestic setting would set a more reasonable tone. He could only hope that Esme would forgive him for the damage that was sure to ensue as they got to the bottom of this claim.

Harry was staring out the window listlessly. His nights of troubled sleep hadn't improved at all. He tired to pretend as if the nightmares were lessening. He knew that Severus would not be impressed when he found out that even with the spell to alert them in effect Harry still managed to hide some of the worst nightmares from them. He knew that nightmares were just a natural result of war. Not to mention the part he played and the years leading up to the Final Battle he would have a few bad memories.

Alice had managed to warn everyone in advance when the hunting group would return. Luckily the vampires were able to fully satisfy their hunger if not on the actual hunt then on the return home. They entered the home and brought in their guest. Silently all the members of the family were joined to meet their guest save two who arrived late.

Jasper could sense the trouble Harry was in. He was always hyper aware of Harry even when he wished he could give Harry his privacy with his emotional turmoil. He would twist in agony sometimes at night because he could feel Harry's suffering. He knew though, if Harry was hiding his pain it was because he wished to deal with it on his own. Jasper at the very least could understand wanting to sort out one's memories in privacy. He volunteered to get Harry from upstairs and hurried so they would be able to return in time to meet the unexpected guest.

Severus and Draco followed the rest of the family members to the living room as the dorm was opened to a very grim hunting party. Severus had rarely seen Carlisle without a small charming smile curling on his lips. His beloved's face was blank as he was deep in thought. He wondered what could cause such trouble when he saw the burly form over his shoulder and drew his wand.

Draco tensed when he saw Fenir and his eyes darted quickly to Remus. He knew well of the man's past with the rogue werewolf. Fenir had somehow intercepted the hunting party for a reason, and he hoped at the very least that Remus was not the reason. The man was tormented enough with his own horrors of the war and the fact that his unofficial Godson was spiraling into despair over what he had been forced to do in order to defend innocent people. Seeing the man who had turned him would be more then he could handle if Fenir was here for Remus.

Fenir smirked at the silence his arrival caused. He looked over at his prideful mate who was doing very well in completely ignoring the Alpha's presence. It made Fenir want to bare his teeth and prove to his mate he was not one who would be ignored. However he supposed it was important to at the very least establish some understanding with his mate's family before beginning the process of 'courting' his mate.

Emmett saw Draco's concerned look to Remus and though he didn't know the whole story between the two werewolves he could tell by their scents that they were connected, and judging by the current look of horror on Remus's face it wasn't a positive connection. He went to Draco's side and smiled confidently "Don't worry; he's not here for your Professor…" He paused not sure if he should be the one to say anything.

Fenir stepped forward, quickly picking out the three Alphas. The blond one named Carlisle went to stand over by a woman and a dark haired man both who smelled like mates of Carlisle. The way that the rest of the clan was gathering behind them or supportively on the side proved that they were the leaders and they were the ones to be addressed.

Fenir looked at the three before him carefully before he said stiffly "I have come for my mate." He gestured to Edward, it was blunt, but that was his style a straight shooter. "And I won't be leaving without him."

Immediately his declaration was met with low hisses and some of the younger vampires slipped into defensive poses with their hands held out in front of their bodies and their nails elongated for fighting. Apparently this wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped.

Jasper knocked on Harry's door and after hearing a small positive sounding voice he entered. Harry was standing by the window, a common place to find him now a days and it worried Jasper. Sometimes Jasper would be over taken of these horrifyingly real visions of Harry throwing himself through the window, glass cutting his soft skin as he plummeted to his death. Jasper forced these out of his mind as he stepped forward "There's someone downstairs, his name is Fenir and he keeps saying that he's Edward's mate…"

Harry spun at the sound of Fenir's name, his voice low and concerned as he said "Where is Remus?"

Remus had tensed the second Fenir had reached his range of scent. His eyes flashed amber for a moment, a token of the rage that his Sire inspired in him. He was almost unaware of the fact that Alice was at his side, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his hand tightly as she softly said his name over and over again. Finally he seemed to snap to attention and his eyes locked with hers. "Alice…" He said his tone was defensive and pained as he tried to pull away out of her iron grip.

Alice eyes narrowed as she steadied her grip on Remus. Possible futures were flashing across her mind and she knew that most of them would not end well. She had wanted to give Remus time to settle from the war, but she would have to be firm with him this time.

Remus found that looking into Alice's intensely colored eyes calmed him and he said softly. "I think it might be best if I leave the room."

Alice smiled; she wasn't going to miss anything that happened "Then let's go for a walk!"

Remus realized that if he wanted to be excused from this little gathering then he would have to take Alice as his escort; and at that moment he would much rather be in Alice's presence then in Fenir's.

Fenir was watching the reaction of his childe and smirked. Remus was still the resistant pup that he had always been. Mentally Fenir shook his head, Remus was running from his own shadow, and on the night of the full moon it always caught him.

Edward grimaced; he found that while he could not usually read a werewolf's thoughts for some reason Fenir's came in loud and clear. He looked away; he was only slightly able to read Remus's thoughts. It was like listening for a whisper when everyone else in the room was shouting. Hard but possible. He could tell from both of them that they were obviously not on good terms. Not that one had to read minds to tell that.

Fenir looked at his mate and saw the thoughtful look on his face. He smirked, watching his mate had taught him that look meant his mate was thinking over the information he had gathered from the minds around him. He wondered how much his mate could hear and slowly began to envision his pale mate naked, beneath him and moaning in pleasure.

Edward growled and in one move lifted Fenir by his throat and threw him against the wall. Sending Fenir crashing through one wall and doing considerable damage to the second and third one he hit.

Carlisle sighed as he watched the beginning of what he was sure was going to be a long talk. He wished that he could still enjoy a cup of tea as they discussed the situation. Severus came to his side and laid a strong supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'll make a pot for myself; perhaps the smell will help calm you." Carlisle smiled; Severus always knew what to do. He looked at Esme and could see her lips twitching already; it was going to be a _very _long talk.

Harry noticed the waves of calm that were flowing from Jasper and stretching outwards like a ripple. Usually Harry would be disgruntled thinking that the waves were meant for him. However given the situation it was highly possible that the waves were for everyone, maybe even Jasper himself. Harry knew that Jasper was sensitive to emotions himself and tired to send some of the calm back. Jasper's eyes widened and then a small startled smile appeared on his lips.

Jasper stared at Harry in amazement "Why did you…"

Harry looked away and said nothing "Always being in control of other people's emotions…are you ever really in control of your own? You might need some calming influence as the rest of us simple mortals."

Jasper shook his head and leaned in, for a moment he thought that he might kiss Harry until he saw the look of startled fear in Harry's eyes. He pressed his lips together grimly and pulled back. Harry was still a haunted solider from war. It would be cruel to ask too much of him right now, or even to hope for it soon.

Harry froze when Jasper came close so suddenly. He knew that it was a moment, a moment that seemed filled with possibilities. Then suddenly the intense moment changed and Jasper pulled away. Harry could feel his disappointment, but didn't know if he was truly disappointed or if there was a little relief mixed in. He looked up at Jasper wondering if he could figure out his own emotions by the expression on Jasper's face. But when he looked the youngest Vampire was already looking away, filling the space between them with total silence.

Draco sighed as they all gathered around the table. His pale lips frowned and he wished he would allow himself to rub his temples. To do so however would to start off this little meeting by declaring his weakness and his Malfoy training would not allow that. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself and take a refreshing breath before starting this little chat.

Therefore Draco was startled when he felt strong fingers tenderly rubbing his head _for _him which was not a sign of weakness but rather a sign of being well cared for. Something that was _very_ Malfoy like to be displayed. He looked up to see Emmett looking down with a large expectant smile. Draco said nothing and looked away; a slightly pleased smile on his lips was his only sign of approval. It was more than enough for Emmett.

Then it was time for the meeting to begin.

Hope you all enjoyed the update! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your patience I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story.

Fenir was seething inside as he looked at his stubborn form of his mate seated across the table from him. He bared his teeth to show that he was slowly losing his patience but Edward's eyes slid over them showing no interest. He clenched his fists slowly. He knew that his mate would be a difficult one, but this was being ridiculous. It was time to show his mate his place.

Edwards stiffened when he heard the thoughts crossing Fenir's mind. He looked away sharply soon he would no longer have to deal with this _mutt's _presence. He would figure out that that he wouldn't be getting what he wanted and he would be forced to leave.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably from the flow of emotions. Harry's flow of calm emotions had helped for a bit; but He was tired, even for a vampire he could feel exhausted. He had been up raw by Harry's emotional turmoil, now he could feel an additional strain on his mind as he tried to balance out the emotions he was feeling. Doing as he always did, trying to categorize what he was feeling, what belonged to him, what was someone else's. But the stress from Harry's emotional toil was wearing on him and he could feel the walls he had built up slowly over time just for this purpose start falling apart. He bowed his head to hide his face so that no one else could see the position he was in.

Harry twitched, feeling as though something was wrong, his eyes had become glazed from lack of sleep but they were sharp again as he looked around the room, wondering what had set him off. It was when he saw Jasper with his head down that he realized what it was. Jasper's eyes had been a constant force on him for the last few days. Now he felt their cold absence and wondered if the Vampire was tired of him… tired of his problems. He wouldn't blame him. After all… he was pretty sick of it himself.

Severus and his mates looked around the large dining room table and he wondered why this meeting was so quiet. His dark eyes narrowed when he saw that Edward and Fenir seemed to be in a full discussion by themselves with body language and pointed glares. However considering Fenir's history with the Wizard side of the strange family that was starting to form… this decision was not his alone to make.

Carlisle decided that it was time to start a vocal discussion that _everyone _could be a part of. He cleared his throat to get the attention of those who were present and said "I think that we should consider our options carefully. Our family is growing faster than it has ever done before, that might make a few of us uncomfortable, but it doesn't mean it's a bad thing." He smiled as he made eye contact with everyone before sitting back in his chair, fortified by the warm hands on his thighs he turned to Fenir and said "Perhaps it might be best if you explain your connection to Edward."

Fenir acknowledged that in this house the blond vampire and his mates were the Alpha's but he would not back down from any challenge. "Different types of werewolves mate in different ways, some can tell by scent or taste, other's by something called 'imprinting' and some can even see aura's that match their own. However…in some cases like mine they just **know **there is no explanation for it that can be explained. Edward Cullen is my mate, and I intend to claim him as soon as possible."

Carlisle held up his hand to talk "We understand that there are certain conditions to being a werewolf and we respect that. However you cannot simply make this decision for Edward, he has to be a consensual partner in this… relationship."

Fenir smirked at Carlisle "That is where you are wrong, my tribe of werewolf is known for being vicious, our mates do not need to be taken willingly, the must simply be taken." He looked at Edward as he spoke "I would like it to be acknowledged that I at least informed my mate of our bond and have even allowed myself to be taken to his family home, enemy territory, in order to work out some sort of arrangement."

Edwards snarled as he hissed back "The only arrangement we will have is how soon you will be leaving, I am not the mate of a werewolf and will not stand having to be around _you _more than I have to."  
Fenir said nothing and licked his lips as he continued sending the visual images he had of his mate, some of them were real from watching him over the past few weeks. Some of them though, were from his own imagination, and he was quickly learning what drove his mate _crazy _. His smirk darkened, this would be a very interesting meeting.

Remus made sure that his back was positioned to the house as they walked through the gardens though he constantly was looking over his shoulder. He would also tense suddenly if he caught a whiff of Fenir's scent. Luckily he had Alice there. The pixie like vampire kept an iron grip on his hand to tell him that she was there, and that he wasn't leaving. He turned and looked down at her with a small smile. She really did remind him of Tonks…He shook his head and voiced the question that had been bothering him for awhile "Why do you keep holding on?"

Alice thought over his question for a moment before saying finally "Because out of all the possible futures I see…I know that you'll make me happy." She smiled brightly up at him "And I have been waiting to be happy for a very long time."

Remus cleared his throat and looked away for a moment "It might be a very long time…I had a wife…we were just married when she died in the war…" He shook his head "We had just fallen in love..."

Alice frowned at the tortured look on his face and knew that he was thinking of his wife, she wondered if this is how Jasper felt when Harry had his nightmares. Forced to see the one that called to them in pain but unable to help. Standing by as they watched them crumble away bit by bit. She caressed his knuckles with her thumb. She had been alive for a while; she could at least be patient awhile longer.

Carlisle took a deep breath to inhale the scent of Severus's tea as he said "We are not saying that we would be against a bonding between you and Edward, I simply must insist that he enter it willingly or I won't be comfortable with you being so close to our home." They had gone over this for hours. Hopefully they seemed to have reached a breaking point.

Fenir growled as he turned his hands into fists "_Fine_." He growled lowly "I will remain on your property and court my mate until he _accepts _our bond." He shook his head, it was not the way he wanted things to go, but he really had no choice with a whole coven of Vampires glaring down at them and willing to fight to defend his mate. He approved of their strength, however he just wished it wasn't directed at him. He was an alpha and would be able to inflict some damage on them, but not alone, and he was in no position to bring his pack into this mess. So he did all he could and yielded. He was at least one step closer to his mate.

Slowly the group broke away from the table. Edward tried hard not to slam his chair back into the table but was unable to prevent the loud screech as it was slid across the floor. He was breathing deeply trying to calm himself. He hated that Fenir was even allowed to be on their property. He had wanted to throw the mangy wolf out to the forest. Carlisle however had insisted that Fenir had no control over the 'bond' he was feeling and it was only fair to give him a chance. Edward looked up at the werewolf and narrowed his eyes. The mutt might be near him, but he wouldn't have a chance to 'court' him. Edward would see to that.

Harry stood, holding the back of his chair for support as he did so though no one seemed to notice. At least that was he had thought until he caught Jasper's amber eyes. He looked away quickly and mumbled that he was going upstairs to take a nap. He tried to make a quick escape but he was not fast enough to flee from a vampire. Jasper met him in front of his door, his arms crossed and it looked as if he had reached a decision.

Harry took a step back and looked up at the dark amber eyes "Can I help you…?" He asked softly, trying to see if there was a way around Jasper, but it seemed he had already thought of all escape routes and managed to block them all. Harry sighed, he really had wanted to take a nap, the nightmares had kept him up all night and if he didn't get rid of the circles under his eyes Severus was going to notice something soon if he didn't already.

Jasper reached forward and took Harry's fragile shoulders in his hand and said softly "I can't take this anymore." He leaned in and looked down at Harry's defensive green eyes "I've tried waiting for you, but you're wasting away…dying in front of me…by your own hand…I can't take it."

Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to pull out of the Vampire's hard grip "Let go…you don't have to take care of anything…I have it handled."

Jasper gave an exasperated laugh and suddenly pulled away and ran his hand through his messy hair "Yes… you have it handled…that's why every night you're up, tossing in pain that you can stop but you don't!"

Harry clenched his fists; he hated it when people tried to take care of him "I said that I have it handled, now please let me go to my room."

Harry made to move past Jasper and Jasper let him but not before grasping Harry's shoulder and whispering a final warning "I won't let you handle it alone. It's tearing you up from the inside out and ignoring it won't help." Then he was gone and Harry was standing alone in the hall.

Draco smirked up at Emmett "Very nice technique you have there…you must be used to waiting on others." He laughed lightly as he stood from his chair, not expecting for Emmett to turn and stop him from walking away and he was slowly turned to face the largest vampire.

Emmett thought very carefully before he spoke, just like Rosalie always said he should do. Then when he decided he had what he wanted to say in order he said "I don't wait on people…just those that I'm interested in." Then he walked away quickly, afraid of messing up what he thought was a rather cool line.

Draco turned and watched him go before smirking again and shaking his head 'I definitely picked the smart one.' He thought sarcastically as he moved to make some tea. His father would be arriving sometime in the next day or two and Draco wanted to be fortified as best he could before that happens.

Severus unlike Draco had no problem rubbing his temples in exasperation. Carlisle and Esme were at his side and he looked into their worried faces as he said wryly "This is quite the family we have forming."

Hope you all are enjoying the story!


	7. Chapter 7 Final

Thank you all so much for your patience and I hope that you've enjoyed this story!

It wasn't until Christmas that the tension finally started to lessen in the strange family that was starting to develop in the Cullen House. It had happened unexpectedly; then again to Alice Cullen nothing was unexpected. Lucius had come by to visit his son when he became interested in Rosalie. She had played his games well and so when the holidays came he was invited to stay after New Years.

Harry had been shocked that the two worlds were coming together in the way that they were. His mind still in shambles from the war and now every day he was forced to see those who had survived the travesty moving on with their lives slowly, but they were moving on. Harry felt ridiculous for being the only one caught up in the past. Severus and Remus made sure to remind him that he was _supposed_ to still be recovering. He had been in a central point of the war. He wouldn't heal from that quickly.

The break came when one night, because of exhaustion Harry had simply passed out in his bed. He had forgotten to put up his usual privacy spells. Severus had been jolted out of bed when the alarms went off and rushed to Harry's side. Edward and Jasper were already at Harry's side both unable to escape his turmoil.

Edward was holding his fingers to his temples as he tried to quiet Harry's voice in his head. He could hear no one else as the volume of Harry's nightmares threatened to overwhelm him. He felt arms wrap around him and for once didn't notice or care who was giving support. He merely took it, burying his head in their chest as he tried to fight off the mental invasion.

Jasper was not doing much better but instead of trying to shut off the connection between him and Harry he through the doors wide open and tried to return Harry's panic with his own calm. It seemed to be helping; it was enough for Severus to at least bind Harry don't so he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else in his panic.

Severus turned a murderous expression on his face as he looked at Jasper "You knew?" He growled. Now that he was getting a full reading of Harry's nightmare he knew that it would have had to escalate to this level over a period of time. If anyone knew what Harry was doing to himself it would be the empathic vampire who was currently holding Harry's hand as if it was a life line.

Jasper looked up with wide eyes at Severus and nodded slowly "I wanted to respect his privacy…" He said softly as he reached forward and gently stroked Harry's hair, hoping that the contact would increase the calm he was trying to flow into the boy.

Severus pursed his lips and was about to viciously rebuke Jasper for his actions when he felt Carlisle hold his shoulders firmly. Severus turned and looked at him his black eyes sharp with anger at being unable to protect the fallen hero. He calmed slowly in his lover's touch and turned back to Harry who had returned to a normal state of sleep.

Remus watched helplessly from the back as his godson struggled through his own emotions. He was surprised to find small hands wrapping around his own and looked to see that Alice was the one who was giving the comforting touches. He was surprised not by her actions but rather his own reaction of relief as she touched him.

Alice smiled at him softly "We can get started now." She leaned in and laid her head on Remus's shoulder "I'm so happy." She said softly her usual excitement gone from her voice and replaced with almost an awestruck tone as if she couldn't believe it was finally happening.

Edward opened his eyes now that there was no longer the insane screaming. He started when he recognized who was holding him and tried to jerk out of the embrace. He hissed when the arms merely tightened in response before the sudden quietness of his mind allowed him to hear Fenir's thoughts in a way he had never heard before.

He paused his struggles as he looked up stunned at the werewolf. The usual bawdy thoughts of them together had been covering the deeper more tender thoughts the werewolf was always thinking of him. Edward gently pulled away and was released as he looked seriously at Fenir and said "I never knew…"

Fenir smirked, realizing that having a mate who could read his mind would cause some trouble in the future and he would not be able to keep all the mushy stuff his mate made him feel to himself. "I thought you already did…" He didn't realize that Edward had to listen closer to thoughts that were more subconscious than actively thought by the person. He shrugged at his mate "I'm going to bed…" He started walking out of the room before thinking things were too tender between Edward and him and so looked over his shoulder and gave a brash wink to his mate.

Edward rolled his eyes at the werewolf's behavior but didn't give his usual acidic responses. This wasn't missed by Fenir who smirked to himself and kept walking. Lately he had thought that maybe, just _maybe _his mate was more stubborn than he was. Now he was filled with a new sense of hope and counted down the days until the stony vampire would be joining him in his bed.

Harry woke up and looked up at the concerned face of Severus and saw mirrored emotions in Carlisle and Esme "I'm sorry…" He said softly, his voice was horse as though he had been screaming, though it had all been in his mind.

Severus shook his head and muttered "Stupid boy." Before running his hand through Harry's hair 'Get some sleep brat… we will be discussing this in the morning." He turned and left the room with his two mates who were eager to help ease his fear.

Draco had arrived as well but the room was too crowded for his appearance to be noticed immediately. As soon as there was space he stormed forward and slapped Harry sharply across the face. He tried desperately to control his emotions and said softly "Please stop doing this." He looked at Harry for a moment to make sure that his meaning was understood before he turned and left the room.

The snickers he heard from Harry made it clear that even in his post nightmare stage he had not missed the fact that Draco had been a little less _perfect_ than usual with his mused hair, swollen lips, and shirt that was half unbuttoned with love bites decorating the exposed skin. Draco had been late to getting to Harry for another reason and he was certain that he was going to kill Emmett because of it.

Harry looked at Jasper who was the only one left by this point and gave a sheepish smile. "You've been helping me?" Jasper didn't know how to respond to that or what to say. Slowly he realized there was nothing to say and simple smiled softly at Jasper as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the surprised vampire's as he said "Thank you."

Family's cannot be made overnight, however that night and in that moment, one was started.

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
